1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector with additional boards.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electrical connectors are mounted in sockets in electrical appliances such as telephones to transform signals that are transported by the electrical wires. However, the widths of the sockets in the electrical appliances are not the same. To fit the different sockets in the electrical appliances, the different widths of the conventional electrical connectors have to be manufactured. Manufacturing different widths of the conventional electrical connectors is expensive and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector with additional boards to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.